


Game

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Category: Children of Húrin - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Degrading Language, Humiliation, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Saeros receives punishment for his deeds.
Relationships: Túrin Turambar/Saeros
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is rape porn. I want you to make sure you want to read this before going further.

_ In the morning [Saeros] waylaid Turin, as he set off early from Menegroth, intending to go back to the marches. Turin had gone only a little way when Saeros ran out upon him from behind with drawn sword and shield on arm. But Turin, trained in the wild to wariness, saw him from the corner of his eye, and leaping aside he drew swiftly and turned upon his foe. ... And he clove Saeros' shield, and then they fought together with swift blades. But Turin had been long in a hard school, and had grown as agile as any Elf, but stronger. He soon had the mastery, and wounding Saeros' sword-arm he had him at his mercy. Then he set his foot on the sword that Saeros had let fall. And suddenly throwing him to the ground he stripped him, and Saeros felt Turin's great strength, and was afraid. _

The Elf hissed, wriggling desperately in Turin’s hold. It was so unusual how the soft grass felt against his bare back, but he paid no heed, struggling for his freedom, dizzy and breathless. Inside his mind, an alarm was sounded as his panicky thoughts ran in a loop. Menegroth so close, his friends, his sword a mere foot away, he cannot, he cannot lose this fight!..

“Now, who is the woodwose?” Turin laughed, pressing him so hard to the ground. He was heavy and warm and felt like he could crush Saeros’ bones were he to press any harder, and the poor Elf whimpered slightly. “Look at yourself, all bare and unkempt, with sticks in your hair!”

He stroked that hair alright and pulled it a little. It felt odd, and Saeros did not like it.

“What is it you’re doing?” the Elf’s angry voice betrayed a hint of despair. His wounded arm ached annoyingly, and his breath was strained by this man atop of him. And Turin’s mockery made his blood boil! “The King shall know of it!”

“Oh, shall he now?” Turin smirked, face dipping between his captive’s neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. Saeros twitched. “Trust me, Elf-lord, after I am done with you, you will pray that the King doesn’t know, nor anyone else.”

“Words of someone who learned his manners from Orcs,” Saeros spat, still not quite sure what the Man was implying. “Now, get off me!” He arched his back and pushed his lithe Elven body up, as if signaling for Turin to climb off him, or trying to throw him off.

Turin, however, pressed even closer to him, and the rough leather of his belt scratched against the Elf’s gentle skin.

“Ahh,” Saeros hissed in pain and irritation. “Get off me, I said!”

“Not till I’ve shown you your place, Elf-lord…” Turin’s voice was oddly low, and Saeros was shivering, surely from the light breeze tickling his bare skin.

“I’m cold,” he complained all of a sudden, but Turin only smirked.

“Why don’t you cover up with your hair, Elf-lord?”

Saeros did indeed have long hair of dark silver that pooled around them like a stream; he looked at it with slight despair, wondering what kind of trouble he had just got himself into. “Let me go, Turin…” he demanded, softer this time.

“Shh…” Turin’s hot breath got closer to his neck, and… oh! Oh goodness!

“What are you doing?!” Saeros screamed, now struggling with new force at the feeling of Turin’s teeth against his skin. He might have scared off a few birds that were watching the fight. “You… you savage! Orc!”

“Do you squirm under Orcs the same way, Elf slut?” Turin laughed hoarsely, his knee going right between the Elf’s legs.

“N...n… let me go!” Saeros was truly terrified now, his dark eyes wide and fearful. He fought like a trapped animal, all in vain under Turin’s weight. Not even Turin should be capable of such!

“Shut up…” the Man whispered, pulling that silver hair harder.

Saeros moaned, and not from pleasure; Turin had no mercy for his scalp! His thoughts weren’t even racing, for there were no thoughts, only panic, panic and shame. He could put up with Turin’s teeth on his neck, bites and pulls on his delicate skin, and even kisses - Eru, the savage thought of kissing him! But when that rough hand slipped between his shapely thighs, into his warmth modestly covered with curls of dark grey hair where only select few were allowed… that’s when he shrieked.

“Quiet, Elf!” Turin hissed and lay his heavy hand onto his captive’s face. Not a sound could escape that hold; Saeros now had naught but his eyes to express how scared he was, how defiant…

“Keep quiet,” Turin repeated. “Or I will let my sword taste you also.”

Saeros made a desperate little sob - and seemed to have accepted his fate. He closed those eyes and kept silent even as Turin removed that hot, invasive hand from his face. The Elf only sobbed occasionally as Turin stroked him, rough, calloused palm against his private regions, slow yet insistent.

“Growing hard for me, yes,” Turin whispered, smiling triumphantly as the stroking intensified.

“You are a savage,” Saeros complained in a small voice, his eyes still tightly closed in shame. The poor Elf was shivering! “Never have I been touched with such awful, ungroomed hands…”

“I did suspect that many hands have touched you,” Turin chuckled cruelly.

“Matters not how many, so long as it is per my permission,” Saeros grumbled. “‘Tis not how my kind does it… We don’t do what you savages do, like this…” He turned his handsome face away, as if closed eyes were not enough to prevent him from seeing Turin.

“‘Tis not how I do it either with the Elvenkind,” Turin agreed. His hand now wrapped around Saeros’ endowment and stroked up, and then down… and again… Saeros made a sound, something between a moan and a croak, his entire body shuddering. “Only they don’t usually try to kill me,” the Man added.

“I cannot believe another of my kind allowed you to do this to them.” Saeros’ face was distorted with disgust. “You are the worst. All you know is stroking with that ugly hand of yo…  _ aah!.. _ ” His long lashes opened wide, his body tensing up as Turin’s hand cupped his stones, squeezing them slightly.

Turin laughed. “Oh you poor helpless Elf,” he cooed, his hand massaging the sensitive flesh so mercilessly. “Cannot even finish the sentence, the poor slut!” The Man’s other hand stroked his side, up and down, tickling him.

“Am not!.. Oh,  _ oh stars…”  _ His legs were shaking so obviously he could feel it himself, oh no, from such a simple caress, so shameful, so dirty to accept from this man, this villain, from his rough hands and his malicious will, but oh, how good, how very good, his body all arching in obedience, oh Eru, no one would know, no one had to know how much he enjoyed it, how he melted into the grass... 

“Look at that, all flushed for me,” Turin purred, stroking that burning Elven face. His voice was no longer menacing, only aroused and full of superiority. “Wait till I open you up, my Elf-lord…”

That phrase hit him like lightning. “What?!” Saeros tried to sit up - of course, unsuccessfully. “Wha… no, no, no, don’t you dare. Don’t you dare, you wild man, you savage, you- aaah, oooh… mmm…”

Turin was full-on pumping him now, and oh, this Elf was so sensitive! Not even Beleg was this…

“What?! You… you did that to Beleg??”

“Sorry!” Turin laughed. “Did not mean to say this aloud. But yes, yes, I did… Oh, he loved it, he screamed so much, begged me to keep going…” Turin sounded like he was losing his mind with arousal. “I will make you beg too, Elf-lord, oh I will, with that sweet voice of yours…”

“No-no,” Saeros stated, his thighs tightening in defiance as Turin’s fingertips approached him  _ there.  _ “You shall not. You will not!”

“Yes, I will, beautiful,” Turin growled, pressing at that hole despite the Elf’s protesting little gasps. “That will teach you some manners, Elf-lord, and you will learn not to let your tongue blabber as you’re screaming on my cock.”

The fingers breached him soon enough, distracting Saeros from the thought of how crude Turin was, so different from his actual lovers and their sweet whispers that he so enjoyed… But now, oh, it hurt, and it hurt all the more knowing his humiliation, knowing he was about to become the savage’s skank.

“Do you whimper like that on the battlefield also?” Turin laughed, still tormenting him with those fingers.

Saeros hissed, waves of sharp pain penetrating him. “No, for Orcs know more decency than you do,” he grunted.

“Orcs didn’t know they were missing out on this pretty Elf slut!” Turin was now trying to kiss his ear, sucking on the earlobe sloppily. Saeros shuddered and turned his head away quickly, trying to get away from the unwanted caress.

“I am not… ouch!.. Not ‘pretty’... Use that lowly word for some of your forest sluts, not me…” Oh, this was torture!

“Shh…” The fingers stopped ravaging him so harshly; they slipped out, and only one of them returned, slow and gentle. Finally, Turin’s awful weight was lifted off him, and Saeros choked on his breath in surprise.

Turin took a nice look at his game, sitting comfortably in the grass, his finger keeping Saeros trapped like a hook. “That’s one lovely Elf,” he commended, sounding like an expert in lovely Elves. His rough palm rubbed Saeros’ chest in circles for some time before descending to stroke his belly.

“N-n… don’t…” Saeros begged in a small voice when the second finger entered him again.

Turin sighed, indicating some level of compassion; not enough to free Saeros, however.

“You tried to kill me, Elf-lord.” His voice was not hateful. “And I am going to punish you for that. I am going to take your ass, and use it for my pleasure, and spend my seed inside you.”

Saeros swallowed loudly, clearly displeased with the way it was put into words. “Did your savage women not teach you to pull out?” he asked bluntly.

“Oh, they did,” Turin smiled, “but you,  _ Saeros,  _ are not an innocent woman. You are a spoilt, vile, hateful Elf-lord.” A third finger hurt him soon as Turin worked to spread him.

“You’re taking ages,” Saeros hissed. “Get done with it already!”

“Oh yeah?” Turin laughed. His hand quit stroking gently between the Elf’s legs in favor of - finally - caressing himself through the fabric of his trousers. “OOH…” Turin moaned, rubbing his own cock. “Wait, this should explain why I’m taking so long!” Quickly, he grabbed the Elf’s hand and pressed its palm against the hot bulge between his legs.

“Ew!” Saeros protested, but soon, his eyes grew wide. “Oh…” he teared up. “Oh goodness…”

Eru Almighty, was it huge.

“Yes, keep stroking me, slut,” Turin demanded.

Saeros obeyed meekly, his eyes quickly filling with tears. “I will never fit this much!” he sobbed.

“Oh, you will, you will…”

Turin was right - the Elf’s poor hole fit him just fine, although not without a struggle. Saeros lay face down, tiny blades of grass poking his face, rocks sinking into his bare stomach as Turin fucked him.

“Th-thank you, my lord,” the Elf sobbed, as Turin had requested of him. Some sort of humiliating thrill settled in his stomach, and the fact that the pressure inside him was more pleasant than painful did not help.

“What are you, Elf?” Turin growled into his ear, driving into him violently.

“A whore,” Saeros squealed as his insides spasmed delightfully. “My lord’s… whore…”

“That’s right, you elven harlot,” a growl of approval. “Now, move your ass. I will spare your life if you make me cum.”

Turin was going to spare his life regardless, but the Elf’s mind was too hazy to give it a thought. He pressed his hands firmly against the ground and rocked his hips, flexing his ass cheeks to please his captor.

“Good slut,” Turin croaked. “Have you done this before?!”

“Y-yes, my lord,” Saeros moaned, hiding his blushing face in the grass. He begged Eru for Turin to come sooner so that he would not have to go through the same thing himself. That would be more shameful than anything else that had happened so far.

He did not have to suffer long - Turin shuddered above him, and Saeros relaxed with a relieved sigh, expecting to be filled up and done.

Unfortunately, Turin had other plans. Saeros gasped in surprise as his captor’s cock left him - which Turin took for a sigh of disappointment.

“Ah, don’t worry, you whore,” he chuckled. “It is not over yet.”

He knelt swiftly in front of Saeros and, before the poor Elf could think of what was happening, forced his cock into the other’s mouth, his hand firm in the Elf’s hair.

“Just like that, my slut,” Turin moaned quietly, fucking the Elf’s throat without much preface. “Very good… just where you belong…”

Saeros felt his eyes fill with tears of strain as Turin fucked his face like that. He made slight choking noises, but, luckily, the torment was over very soon.

“Ahhh…” Turin groaned, filling the Elf’s mouth with his seed. Saeros managed to slip the cock out of his mouth so he wouldn’t have to drink all of it, but that only prompted Turin to spray all over his face, drawing shocked gasps from Saeros.

“Looking good!” the man laughed, wiping his cock at Saeros’s hair without a shred of remorse. “Well, my dear, I hope you’ve learned your lesson. I will be on my way now. And remember, if you attack me or my people one more time, whether verbally or otherwise, you will pay for it. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord,” Saeros whispered, still unable to believe what had just happened.

And with that, Turin was gone, not to be seen again for a long time.


End file.
